It is already known to incorporate certain organofluorine derivatives in lubricants for the purpose of improving their anti-wear properties. Thus, for example, in French Patent No. 2,520,377, the incorporation of amines or amino alcohols having a polyfluorinated chain has been proposed. However, although these compounds enable lubricant compositions possessing exceptional anti-wear properties and an exceptional friction-reducing power to be obtained, their use is often limited due to their high volatility. This leads to a decrease in their efficacy with the passage of time.